Room 3
by Taste Of The Forbidden II
Summary: At the end of a winding hallway it can be found. No one has entered Room 3…until now.


**Taste of the Forbidden II**

**Title: Room 3**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Word Count: 5,026**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary:** At the end of a winding hallway it can be found. No one has entered Room 3…until now.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc., are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Room 3**

Double-checking the address on the unassuming stucco building, I folded up the ad before shoving it in my pocket. I had made it this far, my sore feet carrying me the whole way, but now they didn't seem to want to move.

_Move!_

"Come on, you can do this. You have to do this. You _have_ to," I mumbled, giving myself a much-needed pep talk before pulling out my phone and looking down at the incoming message.

_Get in there._

Taking a deep breath, I let it out, but not before my phone dinged again.

_Now, bitch._

Grumbling, I turned it off, shoving it back into the same pocket as the mocking, crude print. It wasn't like me to offer up my innocence on a platter like some harrowing, Harlequin hussy, but I was getting desperate. You see, the boys in my school liked to partake in the elusive act of coitus, just not with virgins, and especially not with me. Apparently nobody wanted to _"stick it to"_ a four-eyed, mute. And no way was I heading off to college still wearing this chastity belt.

Not to mention, I could really use the money.

"Excuse me, young lady, are you planning on coming in or are you just going to stand there all day?" Impatience laced the dark-haired woman's query, and I was briefly reminded of my pushy friend Alice, who was the reason I was even here. "I don't mean to be rude, but you're kinda blocking my view of the dumpster."

Twisting around, I noted the big green bin she must have been referring to. But why she wished to be able to see this overflowing garbage barge baffled me.

"Oh, sorry, is this…" I started, pointing in no specific direction, unsure of the most appropriate way to finish the most inappropriate sentence while standing outside on the street.

"…The spot where you turn in your precious v-card?" she asked, crudely filling in the blanks before I scanned from side to side, nodding in the affirmative. "This'd be the place," she confirmed, holding open the door to usher me in. And suddenly my feet were back in working order.

"Glad to have ya."

Walking around the bulky oak desk, she plopped down in the swanky swivel chair, showcasing her pearly whites. "You're the only one to show up."

Not surprising in the slightest.

I wouldn't have shown up either, if not for the unrelenting prodding of my promiscuous little friend, if I could even call her that. What kind of friend supports you losing your virginity on video? A bad one, that's for sure.

"Name?"

My heart pounded, playing a deafening beat on the drums of my ears. Of all the questions to ask, this had to be the first. It was the only one I didn't really care to answer.

"Willow Woodpolisher."

Slowly raising her head, her brow was next to follow. The arbitrary angle of her heavily-lined eye let me know that the name, as I suspected, was stupid and I was, in fact, being judged.

Alice had promised; she'd sat there and assured me that they would love the outrageous absurdity of an alias, that they would fawn over the ingenious alliteration, and that I would not get this look.

"No, it's not." Firm, she glanced back down, scribbling out some illegible chicken-scratch before setting the form aside. Eyeing me up and down, she hummed, leaning back to prop her elbows on the sturdy seat handles. "How bout we just call you _Room 3_ and leave out the specifics. We'll title it, _'Dr. Cherrypopper Enters Room 3'._"

Spanning her well-manicured hands, she gave it some pizzazz, nodding absently. It was attention grabbing; I could give her that. And forgoing any specifics was more than okay with me.

With a clap of her hands, she hopped up, motioning for me to follow. Her clacking heels echoed as they led the way through a winding maze of narrow, dark hallways. "First, hair and make-up, and I hope I'm not going out on a limb assuming you read the fine print and have already received the works?"

My silence, no way implying that she was incorrect, seemed to annoy her. With a roll of her hazel eyes, she groaned, "The Brazilian. Did you get it?"

With my nod, she let out a sigh of relief and turned me over to Eric, who apparently _"can't work wonders, ya know."_

Well.

"What's your name, sweetness?" Eric asked, putting emphasis on his snake-like 'S'.

"Room 3."

Chuckling, he squeezed my shoulders. "Oh, sweetness, your parents must've hated you," he teased, ushering me to the salon stool, where he sat me down before pumping it twice to meet his short stature. He was quick with both a curler and charismatic wit as he subtly put me down, all the while being nice about it. I couldn't help taking a liking to him.

"So, you're losin' it to Ol'Donkey Shlong, huh?" he blurted out with a shake of his head. "Lucky bitch. I hear you're his first virgin." His dramatic sigh gave off a sense of longing as he combed his fingers through my freshly teased tresses, pulling a spiraling curl to let it bounce and coil back in place. "Done. You're perfect."

Taking my hand, he pulled me from the chair and led me to a small dressing room before ordering me to undress in his presence.

"Strip."

Figuring he'd point out every last flaw, I hesitated, but only briefly. With a short huff, I lifted my tight t-shirt up and over my head. I jumped back when I felt his cold hands at the buckle of my jeans. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I screeched, shooing him away to cover myself with the scant, blue fabric.

"You're taking too long! We're shooting all day, and I have to get home in time to 'Say Yes to the Dress!'" Clawing at the remaining clothes, he proceeded to scold me on my delayed de-robing, going on and on about how if he missed out on any arousing _"Randy time"_, his heart would never recover.

Apparently, he was a proud, card-carrying member of the _"Fairies for Fenoli."_

"Girl, you have got to get you some new underwear. What is this, cotton?" His displeasure was apparent from the scrunched scowl on his face. Turning up my nose, I refused to be put down for my sensible choices.

They were Hanes, for heaven's sake. Easy and affordable.

"Yes, and very comfortable, thank you."

Pursing his lips, he stepped behind me and snapped the strap of my plain white bra.

Ouch!

And with a flick of his wrist, it was undone and gone.

"Oh!" I squealed, folding my arms over my chest as he went for the panties, pulling them down to my socked ankles.

"Lift."

Obeying, I lifted each foot and he threw them aside. It was impossible not to squirm as he raked an appraising look down, down, down…

"Leave the socks."

Throwing a robe around my shoulders, he snapped his fingers, flicking one for me to follow him.

Head down, I watched his feet, matching him stride for stride through the winding, narrow hall. My stomach flipped as we headed into the light. A siphon of deep voices awoke the butterflies in my stomach.

I couldn't believe I was really doing this! I was sweating in the most inconvenient of places as I walked out of the muted, black surroundings and straight onto the set.

Crisp and clean, it looked like a real doctor's office, and I easily forgot where I was and what I was about to do. Everything looked so real, right down to the lined, plastic containers displaying the white, fluffy cotton balls and stiff, wooden tongue depressors. This wasn't so bad.

"Hey, sweetness?"

Turning back to face Eric, I pulled my robe tight, clutching the furry fabric against my chest.

"Oh, look at you, all nervous and unsure." Reaching for a loose ringlet, he wrapped it around his finger. "You're perfect," he quipped, letting it go to bounce back in place before turning away and talking over his shoulder. "Keep it up!"

_Wait, wasn't that the man's job?_

I immediately missed him as I channeled his lewd nature, in desperate need of a distraction. Being alone, my mind was sure to run rampant, which was never a good thing. So, being the astute observer that I was, I turned back to the bright belly of the set. Fingering the exam table paper, I tried to imagine losing my virginity on it. I was sure the stirrups would come in handy.

"Okay, why don't you jump on up here, and we'll get this party started."

I looked up into the ice-blue eyes of a man who I assumed was the director. "Emmett," he greeted, holding out his hand for me to shake. "I'll be shooting you today, so don't be nervous. I'm an easy guy to please, so just give me one of these," he paused, grunting and squeezing his nonexistent breasts, "and I can handle the rest, no problem." Winking, he smiled, his deep dimples pulling me in. I couldn't find it in me to be offended as I climbed up to sit on the crinkling exam table paper.

"Now, when the doctor comes in, follow his lead, answer his questions, and basically just do what he says."

Nodding, I took the single sheet script and looked it over, noting there wasn't a lot to it.

_I could do this. _

_I could _totally_ do this_, I told myself, finding my proverbial balls before the stage door flew open, completely castrating me.

With bare feet, he stalked in. The hem of his pleated black khakis skimmed the shiny white floor. The opening of his long, white doctor's coat flapped with each step he took, flashing the bulge in his pants as he drew nearer.

Dragging my eyes up and over his naked, chiseled chest, I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed under the knot of his silky, black tie before settling on his sharp jaw, the clench and release subtle under the dark auburn stubble. I'd never been this thrown by the looks of a man, but once I passed that captivatingly crooked nose and looked into those gallant green eyes, I was a goner.

Leaning close, Emmett murmured in Dr. Adonis's ear as he eyed my exposed legs. While I'd usually feel like a leftover piece of meat, this guy—this _man_—made me feel…sexy.

Nodding, he scratched the back of his head before running his fingers through his chaotic, copper-colored locks. He finished with a stroke to the edge of his just-licked lips.

"All right, action!"

_Action, what?_

_No, no, no, no, no!_

_I can't do this!_

Sauntering over, he stretched out a hand and placed it on the outside of my knee. My stomach jumped along with my leg, and I swallowed the heaving of my heart.

"No need to be nervous, sweet girl. I'll be gentle." His deep baritone carried, shaking the bones of the pseudo-structure. The hand that had been stroking the side of my knee skimmed the length of my thigh, settling on the swell of my hip. The silk of his tie teased my skin. "Promise."

The wisp of his breath tickled the hollow of my neck, and I gasped, startled by the sudden lifting and parting of my legs as he settled my socked feet in the stirrups.

_I knew it!_

I strained to watch his every move as he stepped between my spread legs and gripped my hips to pull me to the edge of the table. "I understand you're a virgin, sweet girl. Is that true?" he asked, taking a seat on a nearby stool.

Nodding, I lay back, clinging to the opening of the robe. I could feel the cool air on my exposed lower half and knew everyone could see, which was a little unsettling. "Yes, Doctor."

His soothing, warm hands never left my trembling legs as his thumbs rubbed and wandered. And even though every circular caress was gentle, just like he promised, my shaky breath still hitched as he spread me even wider, placing a lingering kiss against my inner thigh.

_Oh, God, his lips!_

"That's a good girl. I like it nice and tight." he quietly reassured me, heating my core with his breath.

"Oh, God."

Holding my spinning head, my husky whisper sounded as foreign as his hot breath felt.

"Relax, sweet girl. The doctor's gonna take good care of you."

Now, I was no stranger to clitoral stimulation, but I had never felt the maddening heat of a mouth before, ever. So, surprising myself, I lifted my hips to meet his mouth, wanting to feel it, wanting to know what it was like to come on a wet pair of lips and the firm flap of a tongue.

Whimpering, I impatiently waited, letting him nuzzle me with the tip of his nose. I moaned out as he licked up the slit, quickly kissing my swollen nub. "You smell as good as you taste, sweet girl."

With another quick kiss, I was left with a throbbing ache between my legs as he came to stand beside me, toying with the edge of my slipping robe. "Tell me, do you touch yourself, sweet girl?" His question caught me off guard and I froze, unable to find my voice, too focused on the exposing brush of his finger. "How do you touch yourself?"

"Uh…"

I didn't know what to say. I knew Emmett told me to answer, but I wasn't expecting this. I didn't think he'd actually ask me embarrassing personal questions. I thought this would be easier, simpler. But the heat in my cheeks had spread to my neck, and I was suffocating in silence.

"Do you use these?" he asked, bringing my hand to his mouth, his breath heating the pads of my fingers. "Do you make yourself come with these tiny little fingers?"

_Oh, God!_

Nodding dumbly, I took his cue.

"Do you do breast self-exams, sweet girl?"

Nodding, I cleared my throat, somehow finding my voice. "Yes, Doctor."

His sure eyes held mine as he opened my robe, letting it fall to the sides. The room full of gawkers forgotten, it was only us as he took my trembling hand and placed it on my breast. "Show me, sweet girl. Show me how you touch yourself."

Moving in a circular motion, I pressed lightly on the side of my breast, pushing it up and into his descending mouth.

"Oh, God!"

His devouring lips covered my nipple, flicking and sucking, before switching to the next. I could barely contain my aching need, as I grabbed the ends of his unruly hair. A sliver of saliva stuck to my skin as I brought his mouth to mine, moaning on the tip of his tongue. The taste and the texture were so unfamiliar, and I wanted more—more of this, more of _him_. Murmuring on the edge of his lips, I caught my breath. "Please, Doctor."

Taking pity, he briefly kissed my lips before stepping back between my slack, spread legs. "I need you nice and wet, sweet girl." Fingering the skin of my burning inner thighs, he traced the outer edge of my _other_ aching lips. "Are you wet for me?"

I nodded.

"Show me."

Biting my lip, I searched his darkened eyes, not sure what he meant, until he took my hand again and led it along my belly down to the space between my legs. Dipping my finger inside, I groaned as he pulled it out and brought it to his open mouth. "Mmm…"

If I were standing, I would have fainted.

"Your pussy tastes so good, sweet girl. Spicy, sweet…untainted."

My fingers lingered on his mouth, and he softly kissed the pads. So savage then sweet; he was giving me whiplash.

"Here."

Teasing my entrance, he slid a finger all the way in only to pull it out and bring it to my lips.

"Taste."

Licking my lips, I did as he said, not at all convinced that we were tasting the same thing.

"Do you want to taste _me_, sweet girl?" he asked, setting the fluttering butterflies free. And I sat straight up because I did. I really, _really_ did.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Say please."

His order sent a surge of heat through my rapidly beating heart, and I obediently swallowed my pride. "Please, Doctor."

"Please what?"

_Oh, God, please don't make me say it._

Stepping closer, he traced my jaw, running a line down the side of my neck then my chest to cup my breast, smirking as his thumb flicked my hardened nipple. "Please what, sweet girl?"

This man…I didn't even know his name and yet I wanted him. God help me, I wanted to taste him, please him with my mouth.

_Oh, God._

"Please, Doctor, let me taste you."

Both hands holding me just below my breasts, he squeezed, growling as he lifted and set me on the floor. Feeling brave, I let the robe fall, dropping to my knees along with it. I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew how to unbuckle a nice pair of slacks.

Lifting my hands, I touched him for the first time, running my fingers along the ridges of meticulously cut muscle and flawless fair skin. Curling them under the waist of his pants, I popped the button, dragging the zipper down to find him bare as the day he was born. Letting his pants drop to the floor, I hesitantly touched him. He moaned.

_Oh, God, I made him moan! _

Impossibly hard and long, it felt softer than the faux fur of Alice's fake leopard skin. Veiny and rigid, he pulsed under the pads of my sweeping fingers.

"Kiss it."

Licking my lips, I looked up to find him smiling down at me, his encouraging hand cupping my jaw. Scooting closer, I leaned forward, bringing my lips to the bulbous, purple head, and kissed the fluid that was leaking out of the tip before taking it upon myself to lick it up.

"Mmm…yeah, take it in your mouth, sweet girl. Suck me."

Opening my mouth wide, I did as he said, eating him like I would a grape flavored popsicle.

"Fuck, yeah, that's it. Swallow it. _Fuck_." With a hoarse order, he held the back of my head and lightly thrust himself down my throat. Breathing through my nose, I tried my best to massage and swallow the thick meat. I watched as he closed his eyes and threw his head back as he bucked into my willing mouth. I just held on to his narrow hips, letting him use me as he liked. And I was pretty sure he liked. He was panting and gasping, murmuring dirty little nothings for everyone to hear. And I was doing this; my _mouth_ was doing this.

Stilling, he twitched against my lips, pulling out before finishing himself off. I wondered why he did that. I wouldn't have been opposed.

"Up, off your knees."

Helping me stand, he lifted me back onto the table, and I unexpectedly yelped, earning a light chuckle and quick, wet kiss. "That's it, sweet girl, scream for me." His movements were jerky yet gentle as he pushed me back and pulled my hips down to the table's edge, sticking my feet back into those presumably cold, metal stirrups. Thankful for the socks, I obediently spread for him, feeling the cool air where my excitement had dripped out.

"Oh, sweet girl, you're so wet. Is that all for me?" I couldn't answer him; I could only nod as he ducked his head down between my legs, his tongue cleaning the mess that covered my thighs.

Remembering what Emmett had said, I gave my breasts a quick squeeze as he lifted me by my knees and opened me up to his probing tongue. My eyes rolling back into my head, I mewled and moaned as he firmly worked me over, piercing me with his tongue as far as it would go, sliding it up to flick my painfully swollen clit. It needed more attention, so letting go of my breasts, I grabbed the ends of his hair and pulled him up to cover the throbbing nub. Knowing exactly what I needed, his mouth covered me as his tongue licked, lapping a steady rhythm to make me come. Propping myself up on my elbows, I watched the flex of his jaw while he soundly ate me, twitching as the familiar white heat coursed through my body and exploding when he slid in two large fingers.

"Oh, fuck!"

My outburst surprised even me as I writhed and shook, holding on to that mess of hair to ride out the last of the best orgasm I'd ever had.

"Tastes so good, sweet girl. So fucking good," he praised, his harsh breath tickling me as he kissed his way up my stomach. Being overly sensitive, I twitched with every little peck, matching his labored breathing as our chests heaved, barely touching.

"This is gonna hurt, sweet girl. You ready? You ready to scream for me?"

Kissing his lips, I whispered, "Y-yes, Doctor."

More than anything, I was ready for this—ready to give him me, my virginity. I wanted to watch him take it.

Just like before, he was gentle as he lined himself up, pressing lightly to enter me. "Mmm…fuck, so good," he quietly cooed against my lips, covering them as he pushed himself in further. My discomfort was soothed by the softness of his mouth, and I cried into it with that last and final thrust. Filling me fully, he stilled, but only for a moment before I nodded, letting him know that I was okay and that he could move. And _move_ he did.

Pulling out, he slowly slid back in, letting me adjust to his girth before picking up the pace. I watched him as he watched me, his green eyes fluttering, his mouth dropping open. His large hands held my hips as his loudly slapped against my wet thighs. "Shit, so fucking tight…fuck." His moans echoed, bouncing off the walls of unforgettable Room 3. I'd never forget his guttural grunts, how he murmured while pumping into my _"tight, wet"_ heat, cursing and coddling, calling me "sweet girl." My pain was lessened with his pleasure, the tightening of his muscles and the clenching of his jaw, his burning green eyes saying what his mouth couldn't, given the unorthodox setting.

Or maybe I was reading too much into it.

"Does it still hurt, sweet girl?" he grunted, thrusting deeper before he stilled.

"Tell me, sweet girl. Don't be shy. Does it hurt?"

Hesitant, I nodded, not really wanting to bother him with my discomfort. It really was feeling a lot better.

Tsking, he ran his large hands along my widespread inner thighs, calming me. The door swung open, and a scantily clad nurse stepped inside.

"Ah, Nurse Tanya, could you be a doll? Our patient seems to be having a lot of pain."

My heart pounding painfully against my chest, I could hardly breathe as she walked over and ran her ruby-red nail down the center of my stomach.

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no…_

_No!_

"What would you prefer, Doctor? Tylenol or Motrin?"

Smirking, he shook his head, looking back down at me.

"Tongue."

_What?!_

Wide-eyed, I watched as Tanya's blonde head dipped down and her pink tongue peeked out from between her bare lips. Panting, I lay my head back, ready to call out _cut!_ Then I felt it, the wiggly warmth wetting my traitorous clit.

"Oh, God!"

Off in the distance I could hear the deep moans of the crew and tried not to moan myself, tried not to show how much I liked it, being filled by a man while getting licked by a woman.

"You like that, sweet girl? You like getting licked by Tanya's tongue while my big dick fucks your tight, little hole, huh?"

Whimpering, I didn't want to answer, didn't want to confess. But I did. I really, _really_ did.

"Yeah, say it, sweet girl. Tell me you like it."

With his command, he thrust while she sped the sweeping of her wet tongue. I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Oh, fuck! Yes! Yes!" I cried, grabbing hold of Tanya's long blonde hair as I writhed and shook, abruptly clenching around his stiff, plunging dick.

"Fuck, sweet girl. Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come." His warning was met with a few clumsy thrusts and feral grunts before he pulled out, promptly pushing Tanya aside and pumping himself to release. The long, hot spurts of semen squirted all over my stomach. Panting, there was no time to recover as Tanya eagerly licked it up and a loud cheer sounded through the set.

Startled, I looked up, finding everyone there: the little Alice look-alike, insulting Eric, and Emmett, the demonstrating director.

"Well, come on, Bella, get up!" Shouting, the little one shook my shoulder.

_Did she?_

_How did she know my name?_

"Come on, sleepy-head, get up!"

.-.

.

.

Waking with a snort, I twisted in the tangled sheets, half naked, with Alice hovering right above me.

"What the…" Confused and a little put-out, I groaned.

_Shit._

_Of course, it was just a dream._

"You need to get up. Your doctor's appointment is in thirty minutes, and from the looks and sounds of it, you need to shower." Slapping my exposed thigh, she threw the covers to the bottom of the messy bed. "Move it, missy, let's go!"

Trying not to pout, I slowly got up and made my way into the bathroom to get cleaned up. The last thing I needed was to show up at the new gyno's unfulfilled and soaking wet.

"So, what were you dreaming about anyway? It sounded _good_," Alice probed, rocking on the loose porcelain toilet seat. I wasn't sure how much I wanted to tell her, most of it being a flustering, fleshy blur.

"Uh…"

"Lots of whimpering and mewling, and what was it…_yes, Doctor?_" Giggling, she snorted over my horrified groan. "I never knew you were so…_obsequious?_ Did I use it right?"

I chuckled at her attempt to use the big, scary word of the day. "Yes, Alice, you used it right." Rinsing the shampoo from my hair, I considered what she was saying and realized I never knew that about myself either. "Ya know, neither did I." Turning off the water, I stepped out of the shower and into the open towel she had ready. "And apparently I have a thing for doctors, too."

.-.

.

.

The ride to the office was quiet as I looked over our fall-quarter schedules, trying to match up our breaks between classes, when Alice piped back up.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and the good doctor will pound it after he probes you," she wondered out loud, wiggling her freshly plucked eyebrows. "You'll have no choice but to give in and finally give it up."

A little unnerved by the eerie recounting of my dream, I rolled my eyes and tried not to sigh, not needing her to elaborate any further but knowing she would anyway.

"I mean, you should already be on birth control, Bella. I know fifteen year-olds with more sexual pharmaceuticals and experience than you."

Looking back up from the hopeless mess of papers in my lap, I caught her questioning hazel eyes.

_What the hell did she want from me?_

_I was trying!_

"Why do you think I made this appointment, Alice? You think I like to have my hoo-ha poked and prodded _just_ for the fun of it?"

Letting out a short, loud laugh, Alice shook her head. "Oh, no, of course not, Bella, 'cause _nobody_ likes to have their hoo-ha poked and prodded_ just_ for the fun of it."

I walked right into that one.

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

"Uh huh."

Pulling into the parking lot, Alice dropped me off with a smug wink and suggestive _"good luck,"_ driving off before I could flip her the bird.

_Incorrigible perv._

Turning toward the building, I double-checked the address before walking into the seemingly familiar office.

_Hmm…_

"Name, please," the busty, blonde nurse asked as I approached the counter, looking over her cat-eyed glasses to quirk a questioning brow at me.

"What the…"

"Excuse me?" Pushing up her sliding specs, I noted the ruby-red nail polish.

_Weird._

"Uh, nothing, sorry," I mumbled, staring straight at her mouth.

"Okay…well, are you gonna tell me your name or are you just gonna stand there all day? You're kinda blocking my view."

_No…_

Slowly turning to look behind me, I saw it through the double-glass doors. The dumpster.

_No…_

Closing my eyes, I subtly shook my head and turned back as she cleared her throat.

"So, your name?"

_Don't say Willow Woodpolisher._

_Don't say Willow Woodpolisher._

"Bella Swan."

Brow raised, she slowly lowered her head, eyeing me the whole way before settling on the paper on the desk. I waited where I stood while she filled out the form. Once she was done, I followed her down a winding, dark hallway, stopping right outside _Room 3._

_You've got to be kidding._

"You can wait in here, Miss Swan." She motioned impatiently to a chair in the room, pushing my stagnant ass through the doorway. "The doctor will be with you shortly."

My stomach rolling, I sat in the corner chair as she shut the door behind her. With a nervous, bouncing knee, I stared at the lined plastic containers displaying the white, fluffy cotton balls and stiff, wooden tongue depressors, waiting for what seemed like forever before the door swung open to frame the tall, copper-topped porn-star of my dream.

_You've really got to be kidding!_

"No need to be nervous, sweet girl. I'm Dr. Cullen." Taking a seat on a nearby stool, he placed his hand on the outside of my knee.

"But you can call me Edward."


End file.
